La belle début
by le-soleil-et-la-lune
Summary: The beginning of Caroline and Kate. This is my first fanfic so please give comments, suggestions and anything else. I plan on updating often as it's my summer break from university now. xx
1. Chapter 1

**La belle début**

_Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please comment (both the good and the bad) x I am writing about LTIH because there are many correlations between this and my life.. This writing is based on how it may have begun for Kate and Caroline. _

"When you realise how perfect everything is you will tilt your head back and laugh at the sky."

-Buddha

**Chapitre un **

Caroline sat at the bench. She glanced her blue crystals up to the ceiling as she tried to fight tears that were never coming. She had spent the last two weeks on edge. Often she found herself on the verge of tears or crying at any given moment she found herself thinking of her life outside school. This by no means improved her situation as she really didn't want anyone interfering or asking questions. Now the anger over ran the upset. Despite that it was John that ruined everything she was the one that felt inadequate. The constant weight in her chest did not seem to lift no matter how many glasses of wine she downed. Today was the first day she hadn't cried since John left her, but somehow her tears were replaced with something much worse.. She didn't know how to escape that feeling. In between furiously gulping down her wine and pounding the bench with her fists she heard the familiar light-hearted tune of her cellphone. "FOR FUCK SAKE!" She shouted as she slammed down her glass, sloshing the red liquid over the shiny surface. The tune continued as if to rub her nose in her misery. She scattered the contents of her handbag over the floor and she slid her finger across the screen of her phone as she pulled it up to her ear. "Hello!" she said in a snotty voice as she brushed her hair away from her ear. "Hi, Caroline.. it's Kate here. Kate McKenzie," she had spoken slowly but then built up into a rush - "I'm really sorry to bother you, I mean if you're busy I'll let you go.. I uh called to see if you are okay but if you don't want to talk I'll understand." Kate had spoken with worry and care . Caroline started to cry. "Shit. I'm sorry Kate. I thought it was my mother calling… or worse John.. " a small cry escaped her as she whispered the last word. "Everything is a mess and I can't do anything right, I can't even handle school right now." Caroline started to cry more. "Caroline…" Kate spoke in a delicate, caring tone, "Don't let it get you down like this, you're fantastic at school, I was watching you in assembly today, you still have that charm, the way you joked about the continuous rain and that even if the school flooded you'd continue classes…" Although Caroline's head was all over the place she could hear the sincerity in Kate's voice. "People really like you you know.. I like you.," Kate continued. "If you ever need anything or someone to talk to.. -" "Can you come around now," Caroline interrupted. "Of course!"…"I mean if you're sure," rephrased Kate. As much as she liked Caroline and wanted to get to know her better she was worried how far these feelings would deepen. However, despite her reservations she found herself driving to Caroline's with the mix of excitement, apprehension, sadness, nerves and above all butterflies swirling in her stomach.

The blue met the brown. "Hey, hey, don't cry. You're beautiful. You'll find someone better. You'll be happy, you'll see" Kate looked deep into Caroline's blue pools. Their eyes locked together for a brief moment before Kate broke the lock by fluttering her eyes away. They were both sitting on the couch a comfortable distance apart with their feet curled underneath themselves. Kate pretended to fiddle with her hands as she blushed at the realisation that Caroline was still staring at her. Eventually Caroline broke the silence, "Thank you, for everything, I'm glad you called me..I'm glad you're here," she smiled a sad grin. The pair spent hours discussing their past relationships, school and life. The atmosphere lifted as at the end of the night they found themselves giggling in stitches. "Thanks for the chocolate," spoke Caroline lightly. "Thanks for the wine," Kate winked sending them both into giggles again. Kate softly held Caroline's arm as the giggles subsided. They found themselves in the predicament of locking eyes again. This time Caroline broke away, glancing at her watch, "Shit. 11.30! It would be best for me to let you get home now. It would be the responsible thing to do, seeing as I am your boss.." Caroline said aloud although it sounded much like she was talking to herself. She found herself on the verge of tears again. Kate pulled her in for a hug. Their bodies gently came together and seemed to fit together like a puzzle. They could hear the soft breaths of each other. They could feel the warmth of each other in their grasp. As they slowly pulled apart from the hug Kate graced Caroline's face with the side of her hand and delicately pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. "You need sleep," Kate said softly as she stood. Caroline sleepily slid down to lie on the couch. Quietly Kate moved around the house the linen cupboard. At the top was a lilac fluffy blanket which she took and draped over a soundly sleeping Caroline. Kate paused in the middle of the living room to glance back at a sleeping Caroline, statuesque even in sleep. Kate slipped out the door after locking it behind her. The cold welcomed her outside as a smile beamed across her face. Kate found herself looking up into the dark depths of the night sky as she shook her head with laughter. In that moment it was all perfect.

Thank you for reading until the end. Please comment and I will update shortly :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

_Just some personal notes before I begin:_

_A __huge__ thank you to everyone that has read, followed and commented on my writing. I really appreciate it and it me a little giddy knowing that people are actually interested in reading my writing. :) x_

_Someone mentioned the title being a bit mixed up with the feminine and masculine forms, and I have to say it's been 3 years since I took French and since then i've been putting a feminine form on practically everything, haha.. anyway I think it's appropriate for this story to have a feminine look on the title as it's about two women who form a relationship together - no room for masculinity ;) _

_The title translates to - the beautiful beginning._

_Also yes this is my first fanfic or piece of writing that isn't a purely descriptive piece (it still kind of is, whoops) .. that may explain my need to over describe things.. anyway this is the first time i've shared my writing on the internet or with anyone really._

_Please continue to read and comment xx I appreciate it all and it makes me feel incredibly happy x onwards with the story :)…_

"In the sky, there is no distinction of east and west; people create distinctions out of their own minds and then believe them to be true."

-Buddha

**Chapitre deux**

Eleven days had passed. Kate found herself sitting at her desk with her face in her hands trying to prepare for the day. Monday. Amongst the dread of a fresh week ahead of her she let her mind drift back to the blissful dream she had last night… The night she went to Caroline's was perfectly twisted in her head as she slept…

They had been curled up on the couch together, occasionally reaching out to touch one another as they giggled at the stories they shared. Their eyes suddenly engaged. They could almost hear each other's quickening pulse. Caroline's crystals enticed Kate in, almost daring her to make a move. Kate leant forward, eyes still locked on one another. The warmth of Caroline's soft breath sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. The gap between them closed. Their lips interlocked. Caroline's arms slithered around Kate's waist. Kate's hands found their way to Caroline's hair. She gently twisted and twirled her golden blonde locks. Their bodies moved gently with each others touch sending shivers up their spines and furthering to quicken their pulses,—

The loud echo of a trashy pop song pulled her furiously back to reality. Kate really hated that radio alarm with a passion.

Several hours since the dream Kate sat in the present. Gradually she began to lift her head from her hands as she came to the realisation that students were filling her classroom. It was time to start engaging with the students rather than fantasising about her boss. Her face turned glowed a tint of pink at that thought. She let out a sigh before standing and moving her way around the desks to ask the prescribed, "how was your weekend," type questions before the bell rung.

In moments she found herself alone, Kate thought of Caroline. She hadn't heard anything from her since that night. Kate relentlessly worried that she had over stepped the mark.. whether she had come too close to Caroline both mentally and physically. After that night Kate came to the realisation that she had a crush on Caroline.. in-fact thinking back she had always feel a special admiration for Caroline. Kate wished she could get inside her blonde head to see what she thought… If it never occurred to Caroline that Kate could have feelings for her then she would easily just think that Kate was being friendly… Kate hoped that this was the case. She hoped she would get a chance to experience the same closeness so she could into her perfectly electric blue eyes again…

Caroline spent the morning in meeting after meeting. She spoke with eloquence. The topics were consistently school related with no room for personal matters. Eventually the meetings drew to a close and by 1 o'clock Caroline sat in her office closed off from the world. This was how she wanted it. Finally she could think. She sat with one hand under her chin, resting her elbow on her desk slightly slouched over. Her blue galaxies begun to shed wet diamonds. She felt conflicted. She felt like a grenade. She felt so inept. At any moment she could almost cry. John had finally gave her an escape route for a new start but she liked her old life. Predictable, boring but reliable Caroline. And then there was Kate. Beautiful Kate.

Her eyes glazed over ever so slightly and the diamonds froze as she though of the last time she saw her. Friday. It seemed they had both been in a rush through the corridor and Kate breezed past her. Their arms brushed ever so slightly and she caught her sweet fragrance in the passing as their eyes engaged for a second. Time seemed to pause in that moment before restarting with a thud in Caroline's chest.

Caroline sighed loudly as she slouched further forward. As much as she wanted to let Kate in she knew it would never work. She could never manage to be friends with anyone.. and she felt something more than just friends towards Kate. There was a spark between them that she hadn't felt with anyone for a long time. She felt confused. The grenade part of herself worried her.. she hadn't been able to control her emotions over the last couple of weeks.. the arrogant, selfish and rude parts of her would explode onto any bystander when she was having 'a moment'. She couldn't put Kate through that.. she was worth more than that.

All promises and reasoning that the two women had made to themselves seemed to be forgotten when they met on the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Lights turned on in their eyes.. in their bodies..

Caroline leaned forward to her ear, Kate let her eyes travel down her neck.. chest.. "I uh never really got the chance to thank you for the other night, so thank you.. I uh was a complete mess, sorry. I'm glad you came though, maybe next time we should trade the wine for coffee?.." Caroline blushed a smile as she pulled away. She paused for a moment before strutting off. The soft taps of her heels was all Kate was left with.

Nothing had been said since that beautiful night until now. Kate had been feeling emotional whiplash from Caroline's sudden mood changes and had felt as though she had been at Caroline's disposal… But all was forgotten in that moment. There had been a promise of a next time…

_I found the only way to slow down the story was to discuss their thoughts/feelings which was so much harder to write than the last chapter.. let me know what you think.. i'm planning for a bit of drama in the next chapter ;) thank you for reading xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again for all the lovely comments, keep them coming! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now onwards._

"There has to be evil so that good can prove its' purity above it."

-Buddha

**Chapitre trois**

"Yes, what is it Beverley?" Caroline asked rather rudely. Both women now stood in the centre of the office. She was shocked and annoyed that Beverley had just stormed into her office unannounced, never in the time that she worked at Sulgrave had Beverley done that. "John. It's John, he's in reception rather drunk I think. What do- .."

At that moment John stumbled into the office, "Ahh Caroline, thought you might be here, I was hoping we could have a little chat… I was thinking -.." "John! JOHN! Look at me! What the hell do you think you're doing showing up at school in this state? What will the students think? What will the parents think?!" "I uh, I thought -" John began before Caroline furiously interrupted, "Leave.. before I ring the police, and if you don't think I will you've got another thing coming!" "I mean it John; if you don't leave right this second i'm calling the police," Caroline spoke as she lifted her cellphone off her desk.

"Alright. Fine, if you're going to be like this," John yelled whilst waving his arms in the air. He staggered towards the exit and held himself up using the door frame momentarily before continuing to leave. As Beverley left the room behind him she said delicately to Caroline, "It'd be best I call a taxi .." She softly closed the door behind her.

Pools of water formed in Caroline's crystals. She ran her hands through her hair. Black smudges of mascara and eyeliner circled her eyes and dripped down her perfectly pale face. Her chair creaked as she leant back with her eyes focused on the ceiling in an attempt to stop the tears rapidly travelling down her face.

Ten or so minutes had passed. The wet diamonds had ceased and Caroline carefully fixed her makeup the best she could from her reflection in a single mirror that hung in her office. She eased her way back into her seat to regain focus on the mountains of paper work that sat on her desk. Almost simultaneously the office phone rung. "Hi, Caroline. John's just left.. Kate is here for your meeting regarding the use of foreign languages in the school. Are you sure you're up for it, I mean after everything that's happened today?" Caroline paused for a moment and took in a deep breath before replying, "Yes, Beverley, that will be fine. Send Kate through when she's ready. Thank you." Caroline sat up straighter in her chair and brushed her ivory-gold hair away from her face.

There was a short tap on the door. "Come in," Caroline replied in her best breezily cheerful voice. Kate hesitantly walked in. She had sensed something was up. "Is everything .. okay Caroline?" Asked Kate cautiously. "Yes, fine. It's all absolutely fine." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence. Instantly tears began to flow down Caroline's perfect face. Kate quickly but gracefully walked to stand beside Caroline who was seated at her desk. Caroline looked her pooling cobalt galaxies up at Kate. A wave of emotion rushed right through her. She couldn't keep it together, not anymore. Kate pulled her into an awkward hug. "Caroline, what's wrong?" Kate spoke softly in Caroline's ear. As she pulled away from the hug Kate delicately ran her hand down Caroline's arm.

Kate carefully lifted the ruby red padded chair and placed it beside Caroline. As she sat Caroline spoke, "John. It's just John. It's always John isn't it? He came in here drunk, just before. He said he thought he would find me here, which is quite a thick thing to say, even for John. Obviously i'm going to be here, this is where I work. Uh he also said he wanted to talk and for the life of me I couldn't really give a shit about what he wanted to say." A million and one things seemed to be running through her head but as Kate reached out and squeezed her hand only one thing remained on her mind - Kate. She cried more as she was so confused about the way she felt about everything.. everyone.. Kate gently pulled Caroline's hand onto her lap and held it softly, occasionally running her fingers over Caroline's. "Hey, hey. Don't cry, it's not fair that someone should still look so beautiful even when they cry. If John's going to treat you like this then he's the idiot. He should know what he's missing out on..," Kate spoke with sincerity. She leant over Caroline's desk and pulled the tissues towards her, still holding her hand. Caroline took several with her free hand and carefully dabbed at her wet eyes.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be making a habit of being so bloody miserable.. depressed.. in front of you." She took a quick glance at Kate who was staring at her and looked away quickly. At the realisation that Kate was staring at her, Caroline's cheeks filled with colour. Their hands remained interlocked. "Caroline, it's fine. I'm glad you can trust me, I mean if you ever need to talk.." Kate assured. "Uh huh. I just.. mmm.. I don't want to drag anyone into this mess. My mess.. but I would like to have a friend to talk to. I would like to be able to talk to you Kate." Caroline continued after risking another peek at Kate, "Would you .. um.. would you want to go out for.. coffee, with me.. tomorrow? As a thank you for everything you've done for me and perhaps we could talk more about you? I promise I won't be a mess like this." "Sure!" Kate replied with her usual luminous smile. "I'll text you the details later. If that's okay?"

Kate's warm dark skies met Caroline's crystal galaxies. An unspoken understanding was met. For once both women had found someone that they could truly rely on and trust. They felt so secure and understood. Kate's grin was reflected in Caroline's face and with a last squeeze their hands unlocked and Kate stood to leave. "We'll have that meeting when you're more up for it. If you need anything just say okay? I want you to be happy," Kate insisted before slipping out the office door. Caroline was left with a breeze of Kate's sweet fragrance before she returned to the piles of paper work.

Caroline spent the rest of the day completing most of her paperwork mountain which was purely due to the exhilarating thought of Saturday coffee with Kate. All doubts and apprehension about her friendship was pushed to the back of her mind. Kate seemed to have an effect on her; the ability to make anything seem possible and that life was worth living.

Radiant as ever Kate delivered the rest of her lessons with more charisma than usual which was duly noted by some of the younger students. One student exclaimed rather louder than intended, "Seems like Ms McKenzie got some last night," to which Kate replied winking, "Nah, I'm working on it though if you must know." There was some truth behind that which Kate tried not to think about. She had to admit she really did have a crush for Caroline, her boss. The way Caroline strutted through the school corridors in 4 inch heels affected her lately, more than it usually would due to having spent more time getting to know the real Caroline. The Caroline few people got the pleasure in knowing. Kate often asked herself whether Caroline felt anything more towards her… she scarcely spoke to anyone at school about anything remotely personal and now Kate was spending time discuss her deepest personal matters in settings outside school. Kate simply put it down to her own friendliness towards Caroline.

After texting the next day's details to Kate, Caroline spent an enjoyable evening with her boys watching one of those singing competitions on TV. Caroline, to Laurence's embarrassment, joined in singing loudly the songs she knew. She wasn't bad either. At the end of the evening all three were in fits of laughter.

Finally after a long day Caroline snuggled under the covers. She tried to picture the events that may unfold the next day. Kate's alluring smokey brown eyes imprinted on her mind as she fell asleep. For the first time she dreamt of Kate that night. Everything seemed like it was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_It has been such a pleasure to write these chapters for such a lovely and responsive audience on this site. I thoroughly enjoy getting your comments so please keep them coming x_

_I must say that the first story I read on this site was Charls01 's Time to Heal, and it inspired me to create my own story. I am now following Charls' story Fools Gold which is amazing and shows that Charls is a talented writer and is able to captivate an audience (especially me ;) ) I feel so happy to be able to read and share writing with such a lovely group of people and Charls has truly been an inspiration and has been very kind and lovely to me also. xx_

_ps. I may have begun an obsession with finding different ways to describe Caroline's eyes… mmm Sarah Lancashire's eyes.. hahaha_

"All descriptions of reality are temporary hypotheses."

-Buddha

**Chapitre quatre**

Sun seeped through the cream curtains guarding Caroline's bedroom windows. "Mmm," mumbled Caroline as she began to stir in her sleep. Her soft blonde hair was in a beautiful mess. "Shit." She sat upright suddenly. Butterflies and excitement circled and intwined inside her stomach. She remembered today was Saturday, but more importantly today she was meeting Kate for coffee at 10 o'clock.

A smile slid across Caroline's face as she remembered dreaming about Kate.. she didn't remember much except for Kate standing before her with her dark hair tied up elaborately with elegant strands curtaining her face at the front. Her hypnotic dark eyes stared searchingly in Caroline's own crystals.

Caroline shook her head as she refocused on today. It had been months since she had gone out with anyone for coffee, let alone a friend. Kate made her feel warm and cared for, it had been longer since anyone made her feel like that. Caroline slipped off her bed and made her way to the shower. Whilst showering she puzzled over what to wear.

Alas Caroline was ready. Her hair crowned her head in an angelic halo. She had finished her classy yet casual outfit with a pastel rose lipstick. Charcoal eyeliner framed her bright blue eyes. It was too early to leave. Caroline was always punctual, but arriving half an hour too early might seem a bit too eager she thought to herself. Instead she stood in her extravagant kitchen fluffing around with the contents of her hand bag. After a short 5 minutes she decided to leave regardless.

Kate woke that morning with Caroline on her mind. She pondered to herself whether it would be appropriate to have a glass of wine for breakfast to calm her nerves… "Probably not the sensible option," she said aloud to herself. God, why was she so nervous.. She kept reassuring herself in her head. "It's just coffee," but when Caroline burst into that thought she became a nervous mess yet again. Much like Caroline she spent what felt like an eternity choosing something to wear. In the end she settled for a black mid length skirt with an emerald blouse. She dared to leave several more buttons undone than she usually would in an attempt to get Caroline's attention.

As Kate drove to met Caroline she worried. She wondered how far these feeling for Caroline would take her. She made her feel like she permanently had planets and stars swirling in her own eyes; especially when her eyes met Caroline's perfectly blue galaxies. There was no escaping the gravitational pull that Caroline had on Kate.. she just wondered how much longer she could resist. Eventually you have to give in to gravity..

Caroline sat and waited. Fear built up inside her. These feelings that she had been feeling towards Kate.. it occurred to her the last time she had felt them was when she first met John. Suddenly in that moment it sparked.. perhaps she felt more towards Kate than just a friend would. 'Maybe I shouldn't be here,' she thought to herself. The coffee shop was humming but it didn't stop her brain from humming even louder. She ticked over the pros and cons as to whether to stay or go. In the end she established that she was rooted to the spot- she had to see Kate.

Just then Kate elegantly sauntered through the door. She was magnetising. Caroline stayed put - frozen. After what felt like an infinity, Kate joyously approached the table. Caroline scanned her eyes over Kate. She felt more frozen than ever. Kate looked stunning. Caroline couldn't help her eyes wandering every now and then as Kate's cleavage was enough to keep Caroline imagining.. 'She's just a woman,' Caroline philosophised in her head; but staring at Kate all reasoning vanished.

Kate stood before Caroline. She paused to take her image in. Her eyes looked as though they were the deep indigo night sky showered with bright twinkling stars. There was so much meaning and pure beauty behind those eyes that Kate was instantly captivated. "Caroline," she exhaled in an alluring tone, "Coffee?"

"Sorry?" a stunned Caroline replied. "Oh right, yeah sure," she continued -clearly flustered. "Are you alright?" questioned Kate after they ordered their drinks. "Oh of course, of course!" assured Caroline, brushing off the question. However, there was no escaping Kate's deep quizzical look. "Anyway," Caroline continued, "today is supposed to be about you."

Caroline quizzed and Kate replied, often sparking lengthy discussions. By the time the two women had run through the topics of school, family, interest and life in general they found themselves catching a glance at their watches. "Oh god. It's almost 12. I have to pick Laurence up from sport, I really need to get going now.. well actually five minutes ago…" "It's fine," smiled Kate, "we can continue this another time." Kate almost prayed that Caroline would agree but in the moment she felt as thought she might combust. "I really am sorry Kate and I do hope there is a next time." Kate finally exhaled - relieved and excited.. "We'll talk soon," assured Caroline. "I'll walk you out if you'd like?" Kate asked hopefully. Caroline nodded and gave Kate her usual radiant smile.

As Caroline reached her car she could feel the magnetic chemistry between them. She pulled Kate into a hug clasping her hands around Kate's waist and she settled her face in the perfect gap between Kate's shoulder and neck. The pair stayed like this for several moments. It was as though the planets were aligned, good karma was being repaid and it was perfect - bliss. As they gently pulled apart from one another, Kate softly kissed Caroline on her cheek. Their eyes briefly met before Caroline repaid Kate the same gesture. "See you," said Kate in an almost whisper. Kate motioned that she was leaving and left a statuesque Caroline with a numbing sensation bubbling inside her.

x

Finally Caroline sat down for the day. She let her head loll against the sofa and clasped a glass of red wine in her hand. Her phone began to sing loudly. "Ugh," Caroline sighed as she threw herself forward, off the couch. Slowly she made her way to the bench where she snatched her mobile.

Kate

Thank you for today x See you Monday?

Caroline replied hurriedly -

It was a pleasure xx Come to my office at lunch break?

Kate

Sure, i'll see you then!

Caroline felt giddy like a kid in a candy store. She wanted to text Kate again but there was nothing more to say.. it would have to wait until Monday.

x

After a painfully long Sunday, Monday arrived at last. Usually Caroline dreaded Mondays purely because it was the beginning of the week and she had to endure meeting after meeting. This Monday was different however, there was the promise of meeting Kate had lunch. Hundreds of possibilities of the meeting with Kate were constructed inside Caroline's head. She escaped to these possibilities numerous times during her morning meetings. People just simply put it down to her divorce with John and they didn't want to say anything.

After a morning that felt longer than a year on Neptune, lunch time rolled over. Caroline straightened up in her chair and ran her hands over her thighs smoothing out her dress, then again through her hair. Rain began to pound lightly against the office window. It made the office seem cosy and it set the time in the present. This was her reality. Kate knocked and entered slowly. The moment seemed so surreal. "Hi," Kate said cheerfully. Caroline gave her an endearing smile and gestured for her to sit. "You look gorgeous," Kate blurted out. Shit, shit, shit, she thought. "As do you," said Caroline giving Kate another alluring smile. Their conversation began cute and awkward but developed to match their deep understanding of one another.

It finally occurred to Caroline that Kate could be dating someone as they begun to discuss their home lives..

"Do you uh have anybody..special…. " questioned Caroline as she looked down. "No no, there's been no one serious after Richard." Kate wanted Caroline to assure her that she was single also but she didn't want to upset her… "And I assume that there's no one else with you…" "No, no. God no," smirked Caroline whilst shaking her head. The awkward tension began to rise. Fortunately they were saved by the bell, quite literally. The bell rung and Kate suddenly realised she was supposed to be taking a class. She apologised profusely and quickly dashed to class.

Throughout the rest of the week Caroline and Kate ran into each other frequently. They often stopped and spoke in the corridors or just gave each other deeply endearing looks. The amount of times they saw each other was significantly higher than usual… On Thursday Caroline invited Kate to her office for a cup of tea at morning break. Kate lightened Caroline's mood with her kind words and her enchanting eyes.

Kate found herself slumped on her couch late Friday afternoon. It had dawned on her that she would spend two whole days without seeing Caroline. It seemed torturous.'Blow it,' she thought to herself as she reached for her cellphone.

Kate

Hi. Are you free tomorrow?

Caroline

Hi x After 4? The boys will be with John. How about some drinks and a takeaway at mine?

Kate

That would be great. 4.30? I'll bring wine and we can call for a takeaway later on, is that ok?

Caroline

Yes, i'll see you then.

Kate

Ok xx

Both women sat behind the screen of their cellphones grinning at nothing visible - rather at the thought of an evening together. The two goddesses would met in less than 24 hours. The electrifying connection could already be felt. Both finally went to bed and rested their soft sleepy head on their own pillows miles apart. Until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_I always appreciate all the comments. Life is feeling very complicated right now for me so writing is my sanctum. The quote is hitting a home truth and I feel like it represents this chapter well.. I have been planning this chapter in detail since the beginning.. I hope you enjoy xx_

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth."

-Buddha

**Chapitre cinq**

Caroline woke early. She put on some casual clothes and begun her schoolwork at once. Laurence and William tapped on her office door at 8.30. "Mum?" "Why are you up so early on a Saturday?" asked William. "Yeah, I thought it was 'against all dictum for anyone to wake before eight on a Saturday let alone make any noise before that hour,'" said Laurence in his best high pitched voice trying to imitate his mother. "Yes, yes, well I thought it would be best to get all this done so I can enjoy the weekend! she said sighing. "Anyway Laurence I thought you liked breaking rules.. fancy your mother being a rebel huh?" Caroline joked. "Mum!" Both boys rolled their eyes yet William laughed as Laurence looked horrified.

After finishing her school work she took Laurence to sport whilst William stayed at home and studied. The pair picked Angus up on the way. The game was a 20 minute car ride away. Caroline glanced her big blue crystals up to the rearview mirror. She saw the two boys giggling on the back seat. "What's so funny boys?" she asked brightly. "Noth- nothing mum," Laurence giggled. "Well if you won't tell me i'm sure Angus would love to enlighten me. Won't you Angus?" She was playing to her strengths - she knew Angus was slightly intimidated by her. "Umm.. yes Dr Elliot," he answered hesitantly. "We were um just.. talking about things we've heard about the teachers at school." "Like rumours?" she fired back. "Well uh I guess so.." Angus was more intimidated than ever. "Well, go on, lets hear it then!" Caroline was curious, after all she was the head and she liked to be kept in the loop no matter how false the information was. "Well ..we heard that Mr Harris likes to buy naughty r18 movies… Mrs O'Bryan has been cheating on her husband oh and Laurence just told me another one.. " Laurence blushed as he felt his mother's stare in the rearview mirror, "Apparently Miss McKenzie was seen full on making out with another woman." Caroline gripped the steering wheel tighter as suffocating silence filled the car. The boys awaited Caroline's reaction. "I see. Well is there any about me?" Laurence piped up, "There was one awhile back… someone said that when people are sent to your office for not behaving you hypnotise them into being good and then you steal their wallets and phones." Suddenly the car roared with laughter.

Kate, like Caroline, woke early too. Except she spent an extra hour in bed playing out all the possibilities of that evening in her head. She wondered what her and Caroline would discuss, how they would interact and how late into the evening their catchup last. Eventually she pulled herself out of bed and completed her school work by early afternoon. The rest of the afternoon Kate spent getting ready to met Caroline. She wanted to look perfect. Kate showered and put on a white dress that had a red and pink floral pattern to it. Her makeup was luminous and she pinned the hair around her face back but left the rest of her hair down which was wavy like a goddess'. The nerves begun again. She poured herself a glass of water to calm herself down. The nerves almost got the better of her and she nearly slopped it down herself. "Shit," she proclaimed. By the time Kate had cleaned up the water and finally gotten that glass of water it was nearly time to leave. She placed on some shiny red kitten heels and made a dash for the door.

Finally after an eventful visit from John, the boys had left. "Oh shit." It had suddenly occurred to Caroline that Kate would be arriving in a short half an hour's time. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom and quickly pulled all her clothes off. Caroline was left standing in her bra and underwear in-front of her wardrobe. Time was quickly passing. Making a bold decision she decided to dress up nicely for Kate wearing a casual yet stunning lilac dress made from chiffon. On her feet she wore nude coloured heels which highlighted her sexy legs. Five minutes left. Caroline darted around the house moving objects back into place and sparing a glance in the mirror to fluff up her hair and double check her makeup.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Caroline's last minute cleaning. She smiled. Kate. Although she confidently strutted to the door she felt nervous fireworks exploding inside her. Caroline swung the door open to see a breathtaking Kate. "Hi," Kate said positively. "Hi." Caroline gestured for Kate to come inside whilst smiling. "I bought some wine on the way over here," spoke Kate as she handed the bottle to Caroline. "Thank you." She placed the bottle on the black bench top as they entered the kitchen. Kate placed her handbag on the bench also. "You look absolutely beautiful," whispered Caroline into Kate's ear as she pulled her in for a hug. "As do you," Kate whispered back in an equally alluring tone. "Might I add that you smell amazing," she laughed. "You never cease to make me feel like i'm glowing."

The two women moved into the lounge with two glasses and the bottle of wine. Caroline switched on some soft music and both women relaxed into the couch at opposite ends. They could both feel the magnetic pull between each other yet they didn't act on it - much like the Earth's gravitational pull on the moon.

After over an hour of chatting and several glasses of wine been drunken the conversation moved forward. In the soft lighted room the women discussed the week just past and how they spent their first day of the weekend. Several white lies were shared from both parties as they sipped their wine. This discussion sparked a memory in Caroline's beautiful brain, "You'll never guess what Laurence and Angus were discussing today as I took them to sport… " "Oh no, where's this going?" "So they were sat in the back of the car laughing their heads off and I asked them what was so funny and after a little persuading Angus gave up and spilled. Hmm let's see he said: Mr Harris purchases you know 'R18' films, Mrs O'Bryan is having an affair…. and then there was one about you," Caroline flashed her eyes up to Kate's before looking away. "Apparently, you were seen mmm.. kissing someone… a woman." Their eyes met. Caroline scanned Kate's perfectly dark eyes that compared to the depths of outer space. She tried to find a reaction. Kate's poker face was fixed. "Well I have to say some of the students have a very active imagination.. but uh.. I haven't been kissing anyone not that I wouldn't want to kiss a w-.." Kate cleared her throat.

Caroline felt the sexual tension rise. They were both beginning to feel drunk as they hadn't yet fulfilled the promise of a takeaway. Yet Caroline continued to drink to take away more of the nerves. "Hang on - i'm just going to get another bottle," she said winking to Kate. A few moments later she returned with another bottle and refilled both glasses. "Mmm we need some more upbeat music," Caroline said as she reached for the stereo remote. She found a radio station playing a mixture of old and new pop songs. A new song just began - Madonna's _Into the Groove. "_Kate! I love this song. Let's dance!" She saw apprehension in Kate's face. Kate didn't know whether she could control herself letting go like that with Caroline. Caroline couldn't resist the urge to pull Kate off the couch, "Come on we're drunk! Why not have a little bit of fun!"

Their hands intertwined and Caroline began to move to the music, encouraging Kate. Eventually Kate gave in and let go. Suddenly, when the first chorus ended and their eyes met Kate blurted out, "I have a crush on you." Their hands stayed locked together. Caroline fell to the floor giggling. As she fell she pulled Kate down with her. The two sat closely together on the floor still with their hands clasped together. "Mmm, you're very pretty," said Caroline raising her spare hand to Kate's face then through her gorgeous wavy hair. Kate ran her spare hand over Caroline's thigh. The gap between them began to close. A quick thumping sensation moved from Caroline's chest to her throat. She fluttered her eyelashes as she spontaneously decided to act. Her crystal blue eyes fixed upon Kate. Caroline moved forward. She moved slowly. Kate mirrored her. They could almost hear each other's quickening pulse. The gap closed completely and their soft lips interlocked. Nothing was spoken. Kate's hands moved their way to Caroline's perfect waist. She inhaled sharply at this touch. Caroline, now with both hands traced the outline of Kate's face as they kissed. Their tongues gently met and twisted together to make the perfect puzzle.

After many minutes they broke apart and surveyed each other's reactions. "Are you okay, Caroline?" "Mmm?" "Did I.. I feel like I may have taken advantage of the situation.." Kate stated worriedly. "No, I may be a bit drunk but not that drunk. I'm just trying to process everything," she said honestly while rubbing her head. The alcohol was beginning to wear off. "I've been feeling like the world hates me. People hate me. But then there's you and you're so kind and YOU always know the right things to say-" Kate interrupted, "Hey sweetheart, you're just going through a rough patch, the world doesn't hate you; and I know that people don't hate you because I like you.. and I thought I just made that obvious," said Kate lightly in her warm reassuring voice. As tears rolled down Caroline's face, Kate kissed her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Caroline. She held Caroline as she cried softly.

"You're proving my point you know- about you always being kind and always knowing what to say and do to make me feel better.. Can I tell you something?" "Of course," Kate insisted. "I think I have a crush on you," smiled Caroline. "And can I kiss you again?" Caroline asked while Kate wiped the tears away. "Need you ask?"

Caroline gently lifted Kate's chin. Their lips met for the second time. They still sat on the floor together almost intertwined. At each other's touch they deeply inhaled. The spent the best part of an hour touching each other's face softly and sprinkling the odd kiss here and there. They scarcely spoke.

After the perfect hour of soft intimacy Caroline asked cheekily, "What ever happened to dinner?" "Better things to do," Kate replied and sealed with a gentle kiss. "What's the time anyway?" she added. "Gosh it's half twelve," answered Caroline after catching a glimpse at her watch. "I really should get going, you said that you were going out with your mother for brunch." "Kate are you sure you're okay to drive? You seemed quite drunk before.. admitting you had a crush on me…" Caroline blushed. "You have that effect on me. I should be fine, I haven't drunken anything for almost two hours."

At last the women got off the floor. Kate pulled Caroline up and quickly into a hug. "Please text me tomorrow," Kate insisted. "Uh huh." "Caroline," she said with a tone of seriousness in her voice, "I really hope you won't come to regret any of this tomorrow.. but if you don't want .. well.. please text me okay?" "I will. Promise." Caroline opened the door revealing the moonlight. Kate's effervescent skies met Caroline's sapphires. "You make me happy Miss McKenzie and I hope I have the pleasure of kissing you another day." Caroline spoke softly. Kate smiled. "The pleasure would be all mine Dr Elliot." The two women hugged before breaking apart reluctantly. Caroline closed the door as Kate made her way to her car.

Caroline rested her back against the door and exhaled. She was above cloud nine, making her way through to the stars. It had been a perfect evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**_28 of December be there.. _**

_I will probably end this story soon because:_

_a. Things in my life are getting busy with christmas_

_b. Series three is out in 22 days_

_c. I don't want to drag this out_

_I do intend to get in another couple of chapters though, but the ending is near. I hope i'm not the only one feeling this because i'd hate to cut the story short but I don't want to rewrite what happened between the two._

_I am trying to work out how long the thing between Caroline and Kate had been going on before s1e01.. And to which base they had made it to before then… (fyi: 1. french, 2. feel, 3. finger, 4. fuck) any suggestions? In s2e04 Kate made it sound like they had made it to 4th base numerous times.. _

_Anyway thank you for your continuous feedback. I intend on getting behind the emotions in this chapter.. xx_

This is my own words of how i'm feeling right now: I can imagine in this chapter Caroline, in particular, would be feeling this also: "Once you think you've finally reached a decision your mind twists 180° and you forget reason."

"All things appear and disappear because of the concurrence of causes and conditions. Nothing ever exists entirely alone; everything is in relation to everything else."

-Buddha

**Chapitre Six**

Caroline woke the next morning feeling euphoric amongst the pain of her hangover. How on earth was she supposed to deal with her mother when feeling both like she could cry or laugh at any moment. Her mother would think she's a nutter. She herself thought she was loosing it a bit to be honest. Despite these feelings Caroline dressed in her usual attire which had a certain level of class to it and she mentally prepared herself for the morning ahead.

"Mum, you look lovely," Caroline gushed in a false rosey tone. "Mmm, I wish I could say the same about you," remarked Celia, "Just because John has left you doesn't mean you should let yourself down like this." "Uh thanks Mum, you're always such a delight…" she responded sarcastically. "Well anyway let me show you some love today and i'll take you out. Hopefully you'll feel much better after a decent meal." Caroline doubted this and it showed in her expression. Celia gave her a testing look but decided not to say anything for there would be time to talk about the ins and outs later. "Shall we go?" said Caroline signalling towards the door. "Right love," she said curtly nodding.

Unlike Caroline, Kate woke late the next morning. An intense wave of worry rushed over her. She had revealed the secret. Despite the evening going better than planned, Kate seemed to think this could be a bad thing. She had really enjoyed herself, obviously, but she doubted Caroline's sober response to the night. Caroline seemed to be the type of person that would be worrying about other's judgements on herself. She also seemed to be the type of person that could disregard a personal connection at the drop of a hat. It was fear and uncertainty the seemed to scare Caroline, Kate thought to herself. It had been almost 10 o'clock when she woke and after showing, eating and allowing her brain to mull over this all it was then 11 o'clock. Still no text from Caroline. Despite everything, Kate believed she could count on Caroline to keep her word - the promise of a text.

Kate spent the rest of the day flicking the telly on and off, staring emptily out the window and searching the house for food despite not wanting to eat. Alas at 7 o'clock her phone dinged.

Caroline

Hi. Hope you got home ok last night. I will see you at school.

Kate

Yes, I got home fine. Is everything okay with you? xx

Caroline

I'm good. Talk to you at school.

Kate was devastated. It didn't need a genius to work out that Caroline wasn't fine with Kate. Although she hoped she had got the signs wrong Kate knew she hadn't. She went to bed early and let the tears flow in a rush. Finally in the early hours of the morning she fell asleep leaving her tear stained face to dry.

After she had left her mother, Caroline tidied the house. Her boys were due to be dropped home by John at four. As she tidied and begun preparing dinner she found herself isolated with her thoughts. Kate was always kind, caring and last night she saw Kate in an entirely different light. She made her feel illuminated inside. Kate made her feel as though she is a comet and Kate is the sun. She is usually full of icy cold emotion but when she reaches the sun she feels full of light, warmth and energy. "How could something so beautiful be so wrong?" Caroline asked herself in a sad whisper. She raised her eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to prevent the flow of tears. In the midst of trying to calm herself there was a loud bang at the door and with a crash Laurence came running into the house followed by William and John. Caroline immediately put on a brave face and begun to chat to her boys about their weekend.

Caroline, after a long afternoon, retired to bed at ten. She lay in bed feeling perfectly cosy but she couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were swirling around her angelic head. Despite the euphoric feeling Kate infused inside Caroline, she couldn't escape the doubt. She had to decide whether to take things further with Kate or let people judge her - let her family and school judge her. Both options were equally torturous. She began to feel sick as these unwanted worries twisted and warped inside her stomach. She couldn't face the truth - not to everyone else. Kate would understand eventually and they could still be friends. At last as moonlight shone through the slightly parted curtains she decided.

A bleak morning awaited the pair of women when the woke - due to the weather and the events that lay ahead that day. Reality slowly washed over the women as they woke. Kate felt emptiness building up inside her. The was a space beside her in her bed that she wished Caroline would fill. But despite the wishing reality was stuck.

Caroline, regardless of the overpowering feeling Kate left her with, knew she had made the right decision. She arrived at work punctually. While strutting through the school and into her office Caroline left a wave of her captivating breezy presence to those she swept past. She felt poised. What she had to do was necessary. With a few taps on her cellphone she flicked Kate a message asking her to come to her office second period as she had a free.

Caroline

Kate, could you please come to my office in your free period this morning. We need to talk.

Kate

Okay x

Kate

Is everything okay? Are you okay?

Caroline

I'm fine. I'll talk to you then

Kate was worried. No matter how much she wished it wasn't true she couldn't free her mind of the thought that this was the end of the beginning. It wasn't what Caroline wanted. She wasn't what Caroline wanted. First period dragged along and the students seem to get on her nerves more than usual. Her mind was preoccupied.

Kate briskly walked down the empty corridor as second period commenced. The soft pat of her flats seem to echo continuously. Everything seemed negatively distorted. She reached Caroline's office and Beverley let her through. Kate paused before the door. She knew deep down what was coming.

Reluctantly, Kate pushed the door open. Caroline sat quietly at her desk. The atmosphere in the room confirmed Kate's worries. "Kate," Caroline begun, "sit." She surveyed Kate's expression and added, "please," in a croaky voice. She sat in the chair she had occupied numerous times before, but this time it was different. "Kate," she repeated, "I uh.. mmm.. the other night was uh really something different." She started at Kate intensely for she wish she could take away her pain. Her was after all her fault. She led Kate on and now this was her mess. Caroline continued in a forced voice, "It shouldn't have happened. I think that whatever this is it will pass. I was never ethical nor appropriate for me to lead you on like that. I would still very much like us to be friends."

Kate couldn't side whether to tell Caroline to go fuck herself or agree. At least with the latter option she would still get to see her. With all Caroline's faults and her ability to be a bit precious of her public image, Kate still liked her. More than liked her, she was standing on the fine line between like and love. She would do anything to still spend time with the alluring, captivating woman that sat before her. "Okay," Kate whispered sadly to Caroline's mess of a statement. "I better get back to it all then," continued Kate. She didn't want Caroline to see her cry. It would reveal the deep emotion she felt for her.

Caroline felt cruel. She had just devastated one of, if not the most beautiful woman ever to grace the Earth. The planets and stars came crashing down at once when Kate eagerly left. The weight of the world seemed to be on Caroline's shoulders. The crushing feeling in her chest squeezed and compressed her insides - her heart. The diamond tears flowed in a steady rush. Despite the both empty and full of emotion feeling that etched it's way into Caroline's chest, she knew she had made the right decision. Hadn't she? It was either to be with Kate and face the brutal reality of judgement or be without her.

At lunch break Caroline's phone buzzed. It had startled her. A rush of hope filled up inside her. Laurence the phone highlighted in bold. The flush of blood dropped suddenly.

Laurence

Mum. Angus txted his mum, she said I can stay there tonight. Hope thats ok. Btw Will studying at some mates tonight for the English assignment. He says he's gonna catch a bus home. Love ya

A tear slid down Caroline's face. After everything she seems to be pushing her boys away too. The two people she thought she could and would never lose, she appeared to be losing. How was she ever going to get through this. She rested her perfect face in her hands and stared out the window. A far away look slowly appeared on her face. She let her mind wander back to the night. As soon as her mind reached the memory she shook her head. She couldn't use that to escape her reality; especially since she threw that relationship away.

The clock seemed to travel endlessly around the solar system - hardly passing any minutes. Eventually after a small infinity Caroline was driving herself home, alone, after a day from hell. She felt like she was stuck on pluto- confined, alone and so far away from reality. She turned up the radio in an attempt to break the mind-numbing silence. Eurythmics' _- Sweet Dreams_ song drew to a close. She felt like she was used and abused by John. However, she felt that she had used and abused Kate. The very same song Kate and her danced and kissed to that night began to play - Madonna's_ Into the Groove_. She thought she was imagining it, for she wished so hard she could return to that night. But this was reality and the song was really playing.

_Music can be such a revelation _

_Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation _

_We might be lovers if the rhythms right _

_I hope this feeling never ends tonight _

It was uncanny the connection between this song and Caroline's thoughts. It was also incredibly bizarre how Caroline hadn't heard this song for years and now she hears it twice within a couple of days. It's strange how this world works Caroline thought to herself. She couldn't help thinking that this was a sign. The lyrics imbedded themselves in her thoughts. The feeling that she felt towards Kate that night never ended, it only deepened. Could it be the beginning of love?

She had been focussing so hard on her thoughts, she hardly realised she was crying until she felt the dampness on her forever glowing cheeks. She felt like she was Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole when she was with Kate. She wondered how deep she could fall. Would she end up somewhere beautiful? It was worth the risk to find out. Kate was worth the risk.

"Kate, I am so bloody sorry," Caroline cried down the phone in a rush. "What for?" Kate pretended she had no idea what Caroline meant. She felt a tinge of anger towards her. "For treating you the way I did. I think that.. mm.. something special happened Saturday night. I want to see how far it will go. I want to make it work. Sod what everyone might think. I want you Kate McKenzie." Kate couldn't be angry with her. Caroline scarcely spoke of Kate, especially not like this. Tears welled up in Kate's eyes, all she could manage was a soft, "okay." "Would you like to come over tonight? I could cook dinner.. the boys are out. Laurence at Angus' and William is studying, he'll be home later on, probably closer to ten. Would you.. does that sound okay?" Kate was slowly getting used to Caroline's moods that changed quicker than the sun rose and set. It was all worth it. "Sure, i'll be there in 15." "Okay." Caroline's mood lightened. Kate was all she could think of. She made her completely and entirely happy. "I'll see you then," Caroline spoke in her usual alluring tone.

The stars danced inside Caroline's eyes. Something this beautiful surely wasn't wrong.

ps. For those who don't know these lyrics are repeated in Eurythmics' song and that's what I was connecting with when writing the use/abuse part whilst Caroline listens to the radio:

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_


	7. Chapter 7

_Keep the comments coming, the help fuel my desire to write more. I read and cherish every single comment xx._

_Also you should know I don't write sex scenes or anything of the sort and never have intended to do so. This is primarily a story of the formation of love between the two; however, the development of sex is a necessary part in that formation of love which I need to fulfil as a writer… Mmm, if you haven't gathered where this is going yet.. well let's just say the beautiful ladies are making their way up the base system… ;)_

"Like the moon, come out from behind the clouds. Shine."

-Buddha

**Chapitre Sept**

Before Kate had the opportunity to knock on the door, she felt familiar arms suddenly wrap themselves around her. "Kate," Caroline cried. She hung onto Kate for several moments breathing in her perfect scent. Kate wrapped her own arms around Caroline's waist. Slowly Caroline pulled back ever so slightly to trace her hands down the sides of Kate's face. She delicately tucked the dark waves behind Kate's ears and lifted her chin. "On the doorstep?" Kate breathed. Before she got a response Caroline moved her lips to met Kate's. Tightening her grip around Caroline's waist, Kate brought them closer together. Every so often Caroline's galaxies met Kate's warm night skies. The moment intensified and Caroline moved back slowly, bringing her and Kate just over the threshold. She spared a hand and flung the door back and passionately pushed Kate against it. Their lips never lost each other. Tongues twirled together. They both tasted the stars. Their tongues were deliciously warm and moist. Kate let her hands travel up the back of Caroline's blouse- untucking it from her skirt in the process. Soft "mmm" escapes Caroline's mouth between kisses.

To Caroline's obvious disappointment, Kate pushed her away; only to turn her around and push her against the door. She was now free to let her hands search up the front of Caroline's blouse. Caroline felt the heat. She wanted Kate to feel the same. She encased Kate in her arms which clasped together at her lower back. They continued to kiss intensely. Pools of wetness escaped both women. Suddenly Kate pushed one of her legs in-between Caroline's. The rubbing of their thighs against each other intensified their own wetness.

In one sweeping movement Caroline pushed Kate away and ran her hands downwards over her stomach and grabbed Kate's hand. She almost ran through the house to the lounge, leading Kate behind her. As she reached the dark lounge she paused, leaving Kate to take advantage of the situation and as quickly as Caroline led her here she had Caroline lying on the couch with herself straddling her. "Having fun?" Kate smirked. "Stop teasing, I want more," replied Caroline. She felt high on something.. love? "More huh?" Kate replied seductively as she leant forward to kiss Caroline. In response Caroline gasped - aroused. Kate softly traced the tips of her fingers down Caroline's stomach then again, up her thighs. She kept travelling her fingers up, beneath her skirt. "Ff— Jesus Kate," Caroline said deeply as she fluttered her eyelashes. The response gave Kate the desire to go further. She delved into Caroline's underwear feeling the abundance of moisture…

After a phenomenal few hours the women let their minds creep back to the reality of life. "Shit -dinner!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's not in the oven is it?" replied Kate horrified. "No, no. Thank god I decided not to put it in until you arrived - well I didn't have time did I? Cause you got here so bloody quick." Caroline winked at Kate, causing her to blush. "I didn't want you to change your mind. Again."

Caroline felt terrible as she saw the sincere look of sadness wash across her lover's face. She vowed to herself that she would never treat Kate like that again. "But it's okay. You're too beautiful for me to be angry at," Kate rushed as she saw the inadequate, depressed and introverted Caroline appear before her. "Besides, I know you've got a lot on your mind recently. You can talk to me, you know." Kate tried to look directly into Caroline's aquamarine crystals, except she was looking down. "None of that excuses the way I treated you. I am so very sorry, and you Kate McKenzie are so bloody amazing," spoke Caroline. "It's absolutely fine. And you are the amazing one, gorgeous. Let's not ruin this evening," Kate said sealing it with a kiss. "How about that dinner you promised me Dr Elliot?"

In the end Caroline opted for the easy option of calling a takeout and having it delivered. She added her personal touch to meal but lighting cream candles and placing them in the centre of the table. Caroline sat at the head of the table and Kate to her right. This still wasn't close enough for the pair as they continuously found reasons to touch each other whilst eating their meal. Giggling consistently filled the room.

After the women finished their dinner they found themselves in the predicament of staring into each other's eyes. They laced their hands together. "Tes yeux, j'en rêve jour et nuit," whispered Caroline enchantingly. "Très érotique," Kate smiled as she raised her eyebrows. They met each other in the middle for a slow meaningful kiss. Caroline was the first to break away, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, i'm not ashamed of you, in-fact, the pleasure it all mine.." "What is it Caroline?" interrupted Kate due to Caroline waffling on. "Sorry sorry, it's just William is due home soon and I don't feel up for questions yet- well i'd rather tell the boys by myself-" Kate interrupted again - "It's okay, I don't expect you to tell anyone yet… I think we're both still figuring this out ourselves without anybody.. being involved," Kate ended tactfully. A breeze of relief flew over Caroline. "Don't get me wrong, I think you're amazing, it's just there's so many other things to be considered if- before we tell people… I would like to think this is the start of something?" Caroline asked. "I think it started a while ago Caroline.." spoke Kate softly. "Yes, I just want to know that .. it's selfish I know.. I just want to know that you're mine."

Both were on the verge of tears due to the delicate tone Caroline spoke the last phrase. "I wouldn't dream of anything else," whispered Kate. She touched the sides of Caroline's face gently - she couldn't seem to get enough of touching this woman. She suspected Caroline felt the same about her as Caroline began twisting her hair around her own fingers.

"William will be home soon won't he?"

"Yeah."

"I should go then.."

"Mmm.."

"You don't want me to leave do you?"

"No."

"I can't stay."

"No."

"Can I see you tomorrow.. before school?"

"I'm not going to change my mind Kate, if that's what you're thinking. I've tasted perfection - i'm truly enlightened. But yes, I would like to see you tomorrow before school."

"Can you walk me out."

"Uh huh."

Caroline led Kate to the door. She strutted in her heels several steps infant of Kate. She began to feel aroused again at the sight of Caroline in heels walking ever so confidently. Caroline turned to Kate before she opened the door, "What is it?" "Nothing," Kate blushed. "Why were you looking at me like that, have I done something wrong because I know- " Kate interrupted her by passionately kissing her. "You're sexy that's why I was staring." "Oh," Caroline replied before kissing Kate back more passionately. "Don't start what you can't finish Elliot," warned Kate. "Mmm, another time perhaps.. payback for today?" Kate couldn't handle Caroline's seductive tone so she simply nodded and gestured towards the door.

"I will text you this time.. properly," Caroline assured. "Okay." They briefly kissed before Kate parted. Caroline stood and watched at the door as Kate drove off into the darkness. She stood their for several minutes longer wishing she could have gone with her. At last the cold got to her and she came to the conclusion that wishing wouldn't achieve anything. Caroline calculated in her head that Kate would be home at 9.57 and she would text her at 10.01 to ensure Kate wouldn't get distracted whilst driving. Her son arrived through the door minutes before 10 and raced off to bed after giving his mother a peck on the cheek and briefly chatting about the day.

At precisely 10.01 Caroline texted Kate.

Caroline

_Hi gorgeous, you better not stand me up tomorrow. I'll be waiting in my office, come as soon as you get to school xx_

Kate

_Hey beautiful, what time are you getting to school? xxx_

Caroline

_7.30? _

Kate

_I'll be there at 7.15 ;)_

Caroline

_I guess it wouldn't hurt for the head to arrive earlier than usual in that case.. ;)_

Kate

_Wouldn't hurt if I headed their now would it?_

Caroline

_You would be too tired for the 'meeting' I have planned for us tomorrow.._

Kate

_Shit. I won't be able to sleep at all now since you've said that.._

Caroline

_Neither x_

Kate

_You won't regret everything this time will you? x_

Caroline

_No. I think these feelings for you have developed into something else.. x_

Kate

_Talk tomorrow?_

Caroline

_Amongst other things? ;)_

Kate

_Haha, you're getting good at this. Yes, i'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams beautiful xxxxxxx_

Caroline

_Can't wait. Sleep well gorgeous and i'll see you bright and early in the morning xoxoxxxx_

_ps._

_Tes yeux, j'en rêve jour et nuit = I dream about your eyes day and night_

_Très érotique = Very erotic_


End file.
